


Through Your Eyes

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a little self conscious. </p><p>- - - </p><p>Prompt fill for redflowerblooming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Your Eyes

Stiles frowns, pinching at his side with long fingers.  In the mirror, he watches the skin stretch, then lets it go and sighs.  Twisting around, he purses his lips and traces up the ladder of his ribcage with a soft huff. 

From the bed, Deucalion turns over.  “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Stiles mumbles, flexes his bicep and tsks.

Deucalion snorts.  “I sincerely doubt that.”

“You can just go back to sleep,” Stiles huffs.

“Stiles,” Deucalion says, and Stiles sees him prop himself up on the bed through the reflection.  “Get over here.”

Cheeks puffing out, Stiles pouts.  “Fine.”

“Good boy,” Deucalion smiles. 

Padding back across the room, Stiles pauses at the edge of the bed.  Deucalion holds out a hand for him.  Taking it, Stiles laces their fingers loosely and crawls under the sheets with him.

Arms curling around Stiles, Deucalion scoops him close.  Stiles laughs when Deucalion buries his nose against Stiles’ throat. 

“Now,” Deucalion breathes.  “What were you doing?”

“Bemoaning my tiny, weak body.” Stiles hums as Deucalion kisses along his collar.

“You’re perfect,” Deucalion mutters.

Stiles rolls his eyes, cheeks coloring.  “Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome,” Deucalion says, fingers trailing down the arc of Stiles’ spine.  “You shouldn’t worry about your looks, darling.”

“Why not?” Stiles asks in a soft breath.

“Because you’re perfectly,” Deucalion presses him back against the mattress, kissing slowly down his chest between words.  “Wondrously,” his teeth drag against a spot beneath Stiles’ left nipple.  “Amazingly,” he palms Stiles through his underwear, here’s him gasp and arch.  “ _Mine_.”

Stiles moans quietly.  “I love you.”

“I know,” Deucalion mutters.  “I love you too.  Every inch of you.” 


End file.
